


Dark Desires

by ChaosRaynes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRaynes/pseuds/ChaosRaynes
Summary: You have been hunting with the Winchesters for a couple of years now, you trust them and they trust you.  But when a warlock tries to get revenge on the brothers, you get in the way...will it cost you your life or not?





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken almost a week to get back to the bunker after what you liked to call the double threat hunt. A witch and a ghost. For the first 2 days of the hunt you chuckled thinking of it, it sounding like the start of a bad joke to you. But after a salt and burn and then a witch killing bullet later, the three of you had at least saved who you could. Pulling into the bunker had never felt better, you thought as Dean popped open the trunk and began pulling out bags.  
"How about we clean up and then hit the bar?" he asked as he handed over your bags. Your stomach growled, making you laugh.  
"Well, we'll take that as a yes." Sam said, as he grabbed his bag from the ground, laughing as you gave him the perfect Winchester bitch face before laughing yourself.  
"Definitely." you say, bumping shoulders with the guys before slinging one of your bags over your shoulder and starting to follow behind Dean. You heard the noise before the brothers did and acting on instinct you shoved Dean out of the way just before the blast of light and power hits you. It blasts you back into Sam, making you both slide across the floor of the garage and crash into the back bumper of the Impala.  
Dean fired from the floor where he landed as he saw the man round the corner, chanting, hitting him in the chest and stomach. Pulling himself up from the floor, Dean approached the unknown man who was coughing up blood. "Well, I got one of you, at least..." the man said before he expired. Dean turned to see Sam cradling your unconscious body.  
"She alright?"Dean asked as he stooped down and brushed your hair back from your face.  
"Don't know, I think she took the brunt of whatever that guy threw at us." Sam told him as he gently laid you aside so he could get up.  
Sam bent down to begin lifting you up, but Dean stopped him. "I got her, it's the least I can do since she took that hit for me." he said, making Sam raise an eyebrow. He knew his brother could be chivalrous but even for Dean this was a stretch, especially when it came to you.  
Dean lifted your slight frame, cradling you gently in his arms. He thought that if you had been awake you would have been embarrassed beyond words. He knew you were slight but he never knew you were this slight. You barely felt like you weighed anything, even totally unconscious.  
He took you into the library and laid you on one of the couches that you had talked the brothers into getting, since one or all of you at one time would fall asleep researching. Sam watched as Dean layed you down gently, as his hand pulled out from under your head it came away smeared with blood.  
"Shit." Dean whispered, looking at his brother. Sam went to grab the medical kit, while Dean removed his jacket and yours carefully. Dean pulled off his flannel before gently lifting your head and pressing it against your head wound. A groan issued from your mouth as your eyelids began to flutter open.  
"W-What happened?" you asked, as you struggle to sit up. When your head pounded, you stopped trying to sit up.  
"Just take it easy, okay. Looks like you took a nasty hit to the back of the head." Dean said, keeping his voice low. "How do you feel?"  
"Kinda like a Mack truck ran me over a few times...and then backed up for good measure." you respond, as you motion for him to help you sit up. Dean wrapped his arm around your upper back while telling you to keep pressure on your head wound. He helped you sit up, watching your eyes as they blurred in and out of focus.  
"Hey, hey, stay with me sweetheart...Don't you go passing out on me." he murmured, as your head slightly slumped forward. You could see the worry clearly etched on his face when your eyes come back into focus. You could also see the light smattering of freckles on his face and the bits of gold in his eyes. Your heart begins to race and you feel like you are on fire, like you were starting to run a fever.  
Dean had his hand on your arm with his thumb resting on your wrist, and he knew the exact moment when your heartbeat sped up. He watched as your iris's blew wide, dialating with full blown lust. He noticed your tongue dart out to wet you lips and your breath quicken. He had never seen you like this, and with a woman like you he payed plenty of attention.  
Dean stood and backed up the minute Sam appeared with the medical kit, breaking the eye contact betweent the two of you. Immediately your temperature and heart rate dropped, making you wonder what the hell was going on. Sam set the first aid kit down next to you and offered you a clean towel to see if you were still bleeding, while he pulled out some pain killers for you. Sam went to grab you a glass of water, not really noticing that Dean had followed.   
"Dude, watch out." Sam said, as he turned almost running into Dean and spilling water everywhere. Sam caught the look on Deans face, "Dean? What?"  
"It's weird but something just happened..." Dean started.  
"Uh, yeah, we had some weird guy try to blast us with something or did you miss that part?" Sam said, cutting his brother off.  
Dean shook his head, giving Sam his best bitch face. "No, not that. Just before you walked in. Her pupils dialted fully, heart rate and breathing quickened." Sam could only stare at his brother, not knowing what he was saying.  
"Ok and?? She probably has a concussion or something. I mean, she did take that direct hit for you." Sam stated, still not seeing what Dean was saying.  
"No man. That's not it. Those are the signs that a woman is into you, Dumbledork." Dean said, irritated at his little brother who seemed to know more about lore than women.  
"Yeah, okay Dean. Sure it's not you just wishing?" Sam shot back, thinking that this was just like Dean.   
"No! Just watch her and see if it happens again. I mean, seriously, we don't know what she was actually hit with." Dean said, hoping Sam would relent. "Okay, okay, I will check it out. Just stay back in case it is just you effecting her." Sam said, all the while shaking his head at Dean.  
Carefully carrying the water over to you, Sam handed it to you so you could take the pills. Handing him the towel you could see that you really had not bled much more, so it was a superficial head wound. After Sam watched you take the pills, he began examining your head and Dean began talking about what had happened to fill you in on what you had missed when you were knocked out. You couldn't concentrate once Sam began touching you, it seemed like Dean's voice just faded to a buzzing background noise. When Sam crouched down in front of you, you couldn't hear Dean's voice anymore. All you could see was Sam's hazel eyes, the light shadow of stubble on his jaw, the kindness in his face. Once again your body felt like it was on fire, you thought for a moment that if there was any water on you it would have turned to steam.  
Sam watched and saw the same things that Dean had been saying, making it seem strange to him. Never once had he had any clue to you having a thing for either one of them. Sam stepped back, still watching you as Dean called you a couple of times.  
"Huh? What? Sorry, looks like I checked out there for a minute, what were you saying?" you say as you shake your head as if trying to clear it. You never noticed the look that the brothers passed between them. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him under the pretense of getting you some more water.  
"So?" Dean asked the minute Sam rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
"Well, it seems she had the same reaction to me." Sam said, while he rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the idea that you had feelings for both of them. He wouldn't have minded if it was just him or just his brother, but it made for a sticky situation if you truly liked both of them more than just friends.  
"Think we should call Cas?" Dean asked. "Maybe he could see if something unnatural was going on, you know." Dean hoped his poker face was still in place. He had been watching you since you started hunting with them. He admired how smart and strong you were, and it didn't hurt any that you were hot on top of it. But what really got him was how good you were with people, even though you had seen the worst this world had to offer.  
"Yeah, I mean, maybe he could tell. But do you think it is such a good idea?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow, letting his thoughts fill the silence. Dean knew exactly what Sam meant, if you had reacted to them the way you did, what would you do in Cas' presence. Dean sent out a silent prayer to the winged friend. While Sam walked out to take you some more water, the sound of wings filled Dean's ears. Turning, he saw Cas, staring at the spot where Sam had just stood.  
"Dean, everything alright?" the angel asked in his gravelly voice. Cas could feel the power radiating throughout the bunker. "What has happened?" he asked as he curiously began to follow the flow of power.  
"Whoa, hold on Cas." Dean said, grabbing the angel by the arm. He quickly filled the angel in on what had happened and what signs and symptoms you had displayed. The angel began to search his long memory to see if he had ever encountered anything like this before, but he couldn't think of anything.  
"Do you wish for me to take a look at her?" Cas asked. "Maybe she will act the same with my vessel? I could also ask my brothers and sisters if they have heard of anything like this."  
While Dean and Cas talked in the kitchen, Sam kept his eye on you. He watched as you carefully rose, grabbing a tumbler from the table and filling it with your preferred drink. You poured yourself a healthy dose of Johnnie Walker, you could feel his eyes on your back. "Worried I am gonna drop like a bad habit, Sam?" you asked before turning around and taking a sip. Your eyes briefly close as the Scottish whiskey trickled down your throat with its usual familiar and comforting burn. You could feel your body heating again, it felt like a small wildfire running through your system. Returning to the couch, you stretch your body across it, relishing in the coolness of the leather. Sam could see the moisture on your brow, knowing there was no way the alcohol was effecting you this quickly. Most of the time he thought you could out drink even Dean on his best night.  
You continued sipping on your drink, watching Sam watch you. Your eyes traveled over his strong jaw to the slight bit of muscle you could see when he moved. You could feel your body getting warmer, making you slightly uncomfortable. You set the whiskey aside, pulling your flannel shirt out from where it was tucked into your jeans. From the corner of your eye, you could still see Sam watching you as you unbuttoned it. The tank you wore underneath had ridden up slightly revealing a little bit of skin. You watched as Sam's tongue darted out a little, wetting his bottom lip. You stretched, letting the tank ride up even more as you discreetly see Sam blow out a small breath before turning away. Before you could do anything more, Dean walked into the room with Cas following behind him.  
"Hey, Cas." you say, after taking another sip. Dean grabbed the drink from you, downing it before you could protest. You turned, curling your lip and issuing a small snarl. Cas stooped down next to you while you glared at Dean, who only smirked slightly.  
"I'm going to check you to make sure that you didn't sustain more damage, if that is alright?" Cas asked, waiting until you gave a nod of consent. You turned your attention to Cas, watching him as he placed his hands on your shoulder and other arm. Again, your body began to feel like it was on fire. As soon as his grace began to flow through you, it was like your body took over. All you could see was his peircing blue eyes before the darkness.  
You launched yourself off the couch, reflexes quick from years of hunting. Cas was so completely taken off guard that you had no problem taking him down. You both hit the floor with a crash, taking the brothers off guard as well. A snarl ripped from your throat just before you smashed your lips against Cas'.  
Sam snatched you up off of the angel, wrapping his strong arms around yours pinning them to your side while Dean helped Cas from the floor. They all watched as you whimpered and writhed in Sam's arms. Dean and Cas could see that your eyes were glowing a faint purple. Cas turned towards the weapons bag that Sam had dropped by the table, extracting two sets of cuffs. Seeing what Cas had in mind, Sam dumped you into the nearest chair while Cas and Dean secured you to it. Stepping back the trio watched as you fought against them, pulling and fighting them until they bit into your skin. Cas stepped forward quickly pressing two fingers against your forehead. You slumped forward, hair falling into your face.  
"It seems that I will have to speak with the others and in the meantime you will have to lock her somewhere more secure and comfortble. She will not be out long, I think." Cas told the brothers before turning away, confused as to what he was feeling. "I will return when I have found out something." he finished just before he disappeared.  
"I guess we can lock her in her room until we know something." Dean suggested, turning to Sam who still had an anstonished look on his face. Dean walked way before Sam could even respond, scooping up some tools he had left on the table in the kitchen before making his way to your room. It would be simple to just turn the lock around on the door. He also thought to check your room for anything that you could hurt yourself with and also check for your lock picking kit just in case. After flipping the lock and searching the room, Dean went to step out when Cas suddenly appeared, startling him.  
"I was not able to find out anything Dean. I'm sorry." Cas said, not bothering with a greeting. The angel followed Dean into the library.  
"Nothing? Are you sure?" Dean asked as he began to unlock the cuffs intending on moving you to your room.  
"I am. Although Hannah said that it sounded like a spell that was affecting her, but she can not be sure." Cas said, not getting close to you again, just in case you were to awaken. Sam scooped you up and walked off to deposit you in your room. Dean and Cas followed.  
"A spell, huh?" Sam asked, his brow wrinkling as he thought. He knew of two people who would know for sure.  
"Uh, no. Absolutely not Sam. I know what you are thinking and there is no way in anything that I am going to let Crowley or Rowena near her." Dean said with a growl. Sam gave a frustrated sigh. "Well then Dean, what do you suggest?" Sam spit back, "I mean, seriously, look at her!"  
You were shivering, shaking and sweating like you had the flu or were suffering from withdrawal. Dean watched as you began to grow pale, "Shit! Fine but Crowley goes nowhere near her." he stated in a tone that said he dared either one of them to argue with him.  
Sam held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, I can agree with that. Especially seeing as how she reacted to Cas." he said with wholehearted agreement. "But in the meantime, I suggest we get a camera mounted in there so we can keep an eye on her, at least." To that Dean agreed. He quickly mounted one, while having Cas to watch his back in case you woke up while he was working. Locking the door behind him, he returned to the kitchen to check with Sam about the setup.  
"Looks good." Sam told him, "I can see her clearly and the majority of the room." Dean poured himself a stiff drink before calling Crowley.  
"Squirrel..." the demon answered, "What can I do for you?" Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname that Crowley had come up for him and his brother. Dean did a quick but brief recap of the events. But all that answered him was silence, "Crowley? Crowley..." Dean growled.  
"So what you are saying, Squirrel, is that someone shot something at poor, dear, beautiful (Y/N)?" the demon asked, voice sounding much more clearer than before. Sighing, Dean hung up his phone.  
"We don't know if he was aiming for me or her or Sam for that matter." Dean said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well, then, take me to him. I will make him talk." Crowley responded. He was slightly upset at the fact that the brothers had let you get hurt. You, out of the entire group, had been the only one that had been even remotely nice to him. You would always smile at him, even though he was a demon, and you would always thank him for helping even when the brothers had forgotten.  
"Uh, that's going to be a problem. Dean shot the man, he's dead." Sam told the demon. Crowley shook his head. Well at least Dean had done something to retaliate for what might have been done to you. Crowley simply shrugged his shoulders and followed the trail of lingering magic.  
"Definitely a spell. Feels like some heavy duty magic, boys." he told them, as he stepped up to where the body lay covered by a sheet. Flipping the sheet back, Crowley looked at the man's face. "Don't recognize him, maybe Mother would." he said before covering the body back up.  
Dean flipped the sheet back once more, snapping a picture of the man's face before asking Sam and Cas to go through the man's pockets and getting rid of the body. He turned to the demon, "Can you tell what spell he used?"  
Crowley thought for a moment, "For (Y/N), I can try, at least." Dean threw out an arm stopping Crowley before he opened the door to your room. Crowley looked at the arm restraining him, cocking an eyebrow.  
"You touch her and I will stab you myself." Dean told him, not mincing words.  
"Well, then whatever you hear just ignore. I need to see the way she reacts to what I say and how I say it, can't have you busting in there making a mess of things." Crowley responded as if the threat meant nothing to him. Dean nodded as he unlocked the door allowing Crowley to enter. He could smell and feel the magic radiating from your body and the bit of grace from the angel as well.  
He knew the moment he walked in that you were aware of his presence, as your eyelids fluttered open. "Crowley?" you croaked, voice hoarse from disuse.   
"Hello Darling." he purred, watching you shudder from just his voice alone. Interesting, he thought. "Looks like the Winchesters have gotten you into quite the bit of a pickle, hmmm?" he mused, taking in the way your eyes began to dialate. He began to let his power leak out a little, watching as the goosebumps began to appear on your exposed skin.  
"W-What do you mean?" you rasp, turning your back to the demon and getting off the bed. You felt on fire again. The sound of his voice was penetrating to your very core, and your body began to betray you. You couldn't understand what was going on, Crowley had never had this kind of effect on you before.  
"Ah well, Love, I can smell the magic pouring off your skin. Smells almost like...SEX." he said, ending on almost a growl. He knew the moment when you were going to pounce, he had watched as your muscles had bunched. He used his power to pin you to the wall. You howled like a hurt animal, desperate to get at him. "Hmmmm, yes...you are overly turned on right now aren't you?!" he asked, breathing in deeply your scent, while you howled and whimpered. "You smell simply divine, Kitten!." he said, as he watched your eyes start to glow.  
Sam watched from the bunker's kitchen through the camera Dean had put up in your room, his hands white knuckled on the table. Cas laid a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder. Dean had to walk away from your door, he couldn't stand to hear you making such noises. Joining Sam and Cas in the kitchen, they waited to hear what Crowley had to say.  
Keeping you pinned to the wall, Crowley made his way out of the room, locking it behind him. You screamed, throwing yourself at the door. You shook and paced, like a wild animal. Crowley walked past the men in the kitchen, heading for the library. The three looked at each other before trailing after the demon.  
"Well?" Dean asked, watching Crowley pour himself a drink. Crowley took a sip before cringing at the taste. He used his powers to summon up his favored drink before sitting down.  
"Well, it seems to be a spell that has our lovely little minx (Y/N) in such a tither." Crowley said, without much ado.  
"Well then, it seems like it's time for you to get Mommy Dearest to see what she can do to help." Dean said, pointing the demon blade at Crowley.  
"No." Crowley responded, as he contemplated his tumbler of Craig.  
"Excuse me...No?" Sam said before Dean could blow his top at the demon.  
"Mother Dearest still wants to kill me after our last little encounter, that you two have seemed to have forgotten." Crowley stated, "Not for nothing, I am sorry that darling little (Y/N) had to be the one to take the brunt of whatever you two plaid wearing Neanderthals brought her way." he finished before disappearing.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, before stomping off. Cas made to follow but Sam stopped him by saying to let Dean cool down a little. Sam pulled out his phone, before sitting down, keeping one eye on the monitor of his laptop. He pulled up Rowena's name and just stared at it. Dean walked into the garage, stopping at the back bumper of Baby. He wanted to hit something, anything, until he felt better. His eyes dropped to the back bumper, he noted the small blood stain. It took the wind out of his sails quickly. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed Rowena. It rang and went to voicemail, sending Dean's temper to the boiling point. He threw his phone across the garage, watched as it hit the ground and shattered. When that didn't satisfy him, he began throwing punches at the nearest thing to him...the wall. Knuckles bruised and bloodied, he finally stopped, his breath heaving as if he had run a marathon.  
Sam continued to stare at his phone, until movement on the screen caught his eye. You had started pacing again, arms wrapped around your middle as if you were trying to hold yourself together. The scream that bubbled out of your throat was no where close to human, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. You resumed throwing yourself at the door in hopes of escaping. You needed something, anything to put this fire out before it consumed you. Sam picked up his phone from the table, hitting the call button next to Rowena's name. He fully expected it to go to voicemail or be ignored.  
"Well, if it isn't Sam Winchester, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, hmmm?" she drawled in her Scottish accent.  
"Rowena...We need your help."


	2. Announcement

I will post more often, as soon as I finish dealing with the devastation from Hurricane Florence. I fully appreciate everyone who has read this and left kudos, y'all made my week while dealing with the natural disaster.


	3. Chapter 2

"So what is so important that you boys had to sic your attack dog on me?" Rowena asked. "And who has been dabbling in magic here?"  
Instead of responding, Sam simply spun his laptop around. Rowena watched as you paced like a caged animal. The sheen of sweat on your skin could be seen clearly through the video feed. Cas suddenly appeared on the far side of the room, causing you to spin to face him. They watch as you began to stalk him, moving like a true predator. Cas moved opposite of you, always keeping you in view. Rowena watched, completely fascinated, she had never seen you like this. You leap towards Cas, but he was ready this time. He barely moved when your body crashed into his, legs wrapping around his waist. Your lips crashed into his as you began to grind against him. He moved you towards the bed before he disappeared. You leap back up, spinning around looking for him. When you realize he is gone, you lose it. This time you destroy the room.  
"Oh, the poor, wee lass. I haven't seen this in many, many years." Rowena said, still watching as you continued to destroy the room.  
"So you know what this is?" Sam asked, jumping on her words.  
"Well not this exactly, but something very close." Rowena said, speaking carefully. Explaining that she had seen a variation of this spell at a winter solstice orgy she had attended long ago. The warlock had ended up on the wrong side of the Grand Coven when the spell ended up costing 12 women their lives.  
Dean had to walk away after hearing that, fearing the worst for you. Sam sat heavily into a chair, while what Rowena had said sank in. "12...?" Sam asked, even though he had heard her say it just mere moments ago.  
"Yes, Samuel...12. The poor dears were either driven to madness or the spell simply was too much for their bodies and they were destroyed by it. Quite a piece of work, this warlock was. If you have him, I could talk to him and see if I can reverse it maybe." Rowena continued on.  
"Dean killed the man who cast the spell." Cas said simply, not wanting to waste time rehashing all the events.  
"All the more a pity then, what did the man look like?" she asked. Sam pulled up the picture that Dean had taken and showed it to her. She pursed her lips and took a moment to look over the picture carefully. "Well, this is not the original caster of that spell, that was a man named William Bane. This is more than likely one of his 'apprentices', for lack of a better word."  
"Do you know if the spell can be removed?" Sam asked.  
"Well I suppose it's time for some research, my wee boy. Come on, Samuel, time to get to work." Rowena said, with a sad smile upon her face.  
The two began the research while Dean did what he did best, drinking and cleaning the weapons. He felt that would be the only way to keep his mind of a whatever you were going through in your room. He could occasionally hear you beat on the door. Sitting back, he ran his hands up and down his face wearily. He turned as Cas entered the room.  
You could hear the mumbling of Dean and Cas talking from down the hall, as you stepped through the destruction that was your room. You felt like you were going to come out of your skin, you needed to get out. You look around for any way out, eyes lighting upon the vent opening on the wall. You already knew you were small enough to squeeze through, the memory of being bored and seeing where it went flitted through your mind. The only thought now going through your mind was to find a way to stop the fire raging through your body. The vent cover was easily removed, as you proceeded to hoist yourself through the opening. You crawled through the path taking you over the kitchen, where you could hear Dean and Cas' voices.  
"What do we do Cas?" you heard Dean ask the angel, "We can't keep her locked up forever, it isn't right." The angel seemed to be thinking the question over, but as long as it was taking him to answer you were worried suddenly that he knew you where there. Watching them. The fire raging through your body seemed to sense the men beneath you and amped up to almost unbearable. You placed your face against the cold metal of the duct work, enjoying the feeling against your heated skin.  
"We can only hope that Sam and Rowena are able to find a way to reverse the spell, Dean." the angel finally said, making you let out a quiet breath. You could tell that Dean did not like that answer as he stood from the table and headed for the garage, Cas following. Now was your chance to move. You knew this would take you to a vent leading to the outside and it wasn't too far of a drop to the ground. The closest town was only about 20 minutes by car, so it should only take you about a half an hour at the most to walk, something there could be able to help with the nagging want running through your body that wouldn't stop. It only took you three punches to knock the vent from the wall to let yourself out. Allowing yourself to drop to the ground with minimal damage, you took off at a jog before they could figure out that you had escaped.  
Dean continued to question and mutter under his breath about the whole situation. One half of him loved the fact that you were brave enough to sacrifice yourself for him but the other half wondered how you could be so stupid. Dean looked over to Cas, about to say something when he noticed the perplexed face the angel was wearing. "Cas? You good?" Dean asked, setting down the extra gun cleaning kit on the bench in the garage.  
"Something feels wrong. And I have noticed that it is very quiet in the bunker." Cas said speaking slowly, in case he was wrong. Dean listened, he heard no screaming or banging, coming from your room in the bunker. Dean pulled a bitch face as he rushed off to the library with Cas in tow. As he ran up to the table, shocking both Sam and Rowena, he spun the laptop around to face him. He scanned the room, praying that you were still in the room. Seeing that you were not visible in the room, he spun around, taking off to your door.  
"Dean!" Sam yelled as his brother left the room in a rush, making him move over to the laptop to see what had Dean in such a state...a seemingly empty room. Sam took off after his brother and Cas, skidding to a halt behind them as Dean wrenched open the door.  
"Son of a bitch!!!" echoing in the empty room.


	5. Chapter 3

The early winter weather felt glorious against your feverish skin. Getting far enough away from the bunker you slowed your pace. You kept your eye on the road running adjacent to the woods while staying far enough in the tree line to not be seen. Thankfully, it was a full moon that filtered through the trees to light your way. The gnawing need pushed you forward, its demand to be quenched never letting you stumble as you made your way to the closest town to the bunker…Lebanon, Kansas.

The group stood staring at the open air vent on the wall, showing how you were able to escape. Dean mentally kicked himself for not putting you in a different room. Sam was in amazement that you were able to get yourself into some of the smallest places possible. Rowena was impressed by your escape, but she knew some of the danger that now presented itself to you and others. “She must be found and brought back, we only have a small clue of what she is capable of.” She told the boys. Dean shook himself out of the mental beating he was giving himself.

“I will call Crowley, we will need the extra help finding (Y/N).” he said, walking out of the room. “Can you not kill each other?” he asked Rowena as he passed her.

“For (Y/N), I will behave. But only because she has always been kind to me, unlike others.” She said, reminding the boys of past times.  
Dean nodded and placed the call, explaining to Crowley that you had made an escape and they needed help in locating you. Crowley agreed to help and to recruit some of his most trusted demons in the search. “They don’t lay a hand on her Crowley, understand?” Dean said, making his displeasure of the extra help clear.

“Absolutely.” Crowley responded before hanging up on Dean.

You were only about 15 minutes outside of town when you heard a branch breaking in the woods and footfalls following. Stopping, you wait to see if they would come closer. They were coming from behind you, when you heard more from in front of you. They were trying to hem you in. You thought it was the boys trying to stop you from doing what you needed to do. Turning you saw a dark figure come from behind a tree behind you. Running further into the woods, you never realized that they were herding you into a clearing until you were in the center and found yourself surrounded. Chest heaving from the run, you snarled at the figures surrounding you as you turned to keep them all in sight.

“Now, now kitten…no need for that.” A voice drawled from behind you, making you whip around. You tried to launch yourself towards the voice but found you couldn’t move anymore. “Leave us.” Crowley commanded, as he stepped out into the moonlight. You could only hear some of his minions disappear at his command, as you couldn’t move to see if they had truly gone. You watch as he slowly approached you, you could feel his power teasing your skin and your senses. Crowley knew exactly what he was doing to you, he could feel it. Another snarl issued from your throat as he invaded your personal space, driving you wild that you could not move enough to even touch him. You needed this fire to stop burning you alive.

“Shhhh, I know love. I can feel your suffering, as sweet as it is though. I may be evil, but I really don’t care for you to be hurting like you are. So, I will need you too remember and hopefully forgive me later for what I am about to do.” He said while using his power to back you into the closest tree. You could feel the bark biting into your skin, causing you to hiss in a breath.

Back at the bunker, Sam stepped into the library, scooping up his laptop as he went. He pulled up the tracking software, hoping you had your phone on you. When the software located your phone, it was in the bunker. Damn, he thought, so much for that. Rowena stepped to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry yourself lad, she will be found. If anyone can find her, it will be Fergus.” She told him, before handing him some files she had found before the excitement of finding you had escaped. Sam quickly perused the files Rowena had handed him, his expression going from studious to horrified quickly.

“Dean and Cas are going to need to hear this.” He said, standing quickly to summon the others. Rowena waited in the library, pouring herself a drink and one for Dean. She had a feeling he would not take what she had found so far well at all.

“So, what is it that we need to know, when I should be out looking for (Y/N)?” Dean snarled, hating any delay that kept him from finding you. Sam and Rowena explained to them that the spell had been cast at least 6 times, once when Rowena saw it and five other times over the long years. No one survived it. Most died within hours of it being cast and some days later. Dean ran a weary hand over his face, dropping into the closest chair. Anger began to once again overtake the bone deep tired he felt. “So, what? Should we just give up and watch her die?” he suddenly shouted to no one in particular.

“No, Dean. But we need to know what we are up against.” Sam said, trying to calm his brother. “We’ve had impossible odds before…” he trailed off, staring at Dean and Cas. Dean nodded, knowing exactly what Sam was referring to.

“While you boys are out looking, I will see if I can find the man’s master and maybe some more information.” Rowena told them as they began to leave. She began to ready some ingredients, asking Sam to leave any personal belongings to the mystery man.

“We should split up and head different directions, (Y/N) could have headed in any direction.” Dean told Sam and Cas while entering the bunker’s garage.

“I will see if I can sense any magic leaking off (Y/N) from wherever she exited the bunker.” Cas told them. Sam and Dean agreed that would be wise. Before leaving Cas told Rowena to pray too him if she was in need and he would hear. They all agreed to stay in contact in the meanwhile. Sam pulled out heading to a small town south of the bunker, while Dean steered the Impala towards Lebanon.

Rowena finished pulling together the ingredients for a modified tracking spell, before going through the items retrieved from the mystery warlock’s pockets. The boys had overlooked a small cell phone, probably because they were too worried about (Y/N), Rowena thought. She opened the phone to find only one number programmed into the phone with no name. Without another thought she pressed the button to call the number.

“Darius, is it done?” a deep voice asked when the phone connected on the other end. Rowena smiled a small smile

“Oh, I’m afraid Darius is no longer with the living, my dear.” she told the voice.

“Who is this?” the voice demanded, not a tremor of regret to be heard.

“Rowena MacLeod, and to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?” she responded.

Crowley kept you pinned to the tree as he ran his hands down your arms to your waist. He seemed to be appreciating the feeling of your skin against his, as he leaned in to inhale the scent of your neck. Your body strained against his powers as your heart rate skyrocketed, your pulse visible in your neck. He nipped at the pulse point, making you whimper in response. As he began to pull back you heard him murmur “Forgive me” again. His lips crashed into yours as red tendrils of his power caressed spots that made your body weak. 

“This will not do, you are simply to divine not too experience all there is of you.” He said as he pulled back once more and released you from his powerful hold. Your weak body leaned back into the tree, the only thing holding you up now. Your eyes glowed a faint purple as you circled him like a true predator, he admired your lithe build. Beyond words and control, your lips crashed back into his as your hands run up his torso. You feel his hands capture your waist again as he pinned you back against the tree once more. His lips break from yours to trail down your jaw as a moan escapes your throat. There is no space between your bodies as you grind against the King of Hell, seeking any kind of relief from the wild fire in your veins. Your legs wrap around him without your command, you can feel his hardness perfectly between your tight jean clad thighs. He captures your hands pinning them above you before they can snake in between and undo his zipper. Letting lose some more tendrils of power that perfectly hit spots that take you to the edge of all reason, making you grind harder against him. His deep voice vibrates in your ear, “Take what you need” sending you over the edge. A scream rips from your throat as your orgasm slams into your body like a freight train.

You slid down the tree, barking biting in more to your skin drawing blood. Chest heaving as if you had run a marathon, you slump to the ground. Crowley waves his hand, cleaning you both up before he turns to place the call to Dean that he had you. The itch was only partially scratched, you waited until his back was turned to quietly continue your way to Lebanon.

“Squirrel…I have (Y/N).” Crowley stated once Dean picked up, “Yes, she is perfectly fine. Not one hair out of place.” he continued, not knowing you had snuck off. Dean sent a quick prayer to Cas that Crowley had you and to meet up with him before hanging up on the demon.

A click in his ear and the sound of wings alerted Crowley to turn around.

“Well, where is she?” Castiel asked in his raspy voice.

Turning again, Crowley realized you were gone. “Well, bollocks.” Was all he could respond.

“How could you let her slip away?” Cas demanded, before he explained the seriousness of your situation. He turned away from the demon, while calling Dean to let him know that you had slipped away and were more than likely still heading in his direction.

“Awesome. Head this way Cas, I may need back up and Sam is too far out.” Dean told the angel before hanging up. Pulling into Lebanon, Dean looked back and forth at all the people walking around, heading to dinner or home. Knowing you like he did, he figured you would head for the closest bar that had music. Dean pulled the Impala into the first available spot he could and parked, catching sight of a familiar sway of the hips disappearing into the door of the bar. He found you, but now how to bring you home was the next question. Dean waited until the familiar flutter of wings announced Castiel’s appearance.

“She’s inside. Let’s go bring (Y/N) home.” He said to the angel, who nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thoughts and kudos are always greatly appreciated. Will also take requests.


End file.
